


thanks, ako

by tsubahono



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward situations, F/F, Fluff, Teasing, i swear it wasnt supposed to get this suggestive it just. wrote itself that way., implied akorinko, uhhhh high t rating, wowie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubahono/pseuds/tsubahono
Summary: If it weren't for Ako's conversational screw up, Sayo would've never had the courage to do this. So really, she should be thanking her.





	thanks, ako

Sayo had accidentally heard it from Ako one day.

The younger girl didn't mean to let it slip to Sayo that the pianist of her sister's band had a giant crush on her, but hey, accidents happen, right?

Sayo stopped Ako, staring at her with wide eyes. "...Hazawa-san does?"

Seeing that she had already spilt the truth, the purple-haired girl hesitated before she kept going, "Yeah. I went to one of Afterglow's meetings with my big sis and they were talking about it. They kept teasing her and stuff, she was really embarrassed. B- But I wasn't supposed to tell you this, okay?"

Sayo looked down, trying to contain a giddy smile. Seeing her red face, Yukina stepped in.

"Sayo, remember not to let personal issues effect your effort towards the band."

She shook her head. "Of course. I just... I don't know. It's fine. Let's get back to practicing."

"Hold on, hold on," Lisa interjected. "We can't have one of our members all emotionally messed up while we practice, right? It would mess up our playing. So for now, let's just take a break while we let Sayo and Tsugumi work things out."

Yukina gave her a stern look. "Lisa, we have to--"

"Did I mention that my cousins are in town visiting and brought their cat?"

"Okay, we have to go, immediately. Good luck, Sayo." Yukina's personality did a one-eighty as she grabbed Lisa's wrist and stormed out the door with the girl's guitar case.

Sayo could only sigh in defeat before turning back to the remaining band members, singling out Ako.

"Did... Did she say anything else? Like, what specifically..."

The younger girl sighed, fiddling with her drumsticks as she recalled the story.

 

_The members of Afterglow were sitting in the Hazawa cafe, along with Ako. She was sitting next to Tomoe, sharing a plate of fries with her._

_She_ _didn't_ _remember how, but somehow the conversation had drifted towards crushes. She_ _wasn't_ _that interested in the conversation, because really, she_ _didn't_ _need anyone as long as she had her Rin-rin._

_But her attention was caught by Himari when she leaned forward with her chin in her hands, giving Tsugumi a smug look. "That reminds me, Tsugu,_ _don't_ _you have a crush on that one Roselia member?"_

_Ako perked up, staring at the pianist as she chewed on a fry. There was no way she was talking about Rin-rin, right? Just the thought_ _didn't_ _sit right with her._

_Tsugumi blushed and looked down. "Um... yes... Sayo-san."_

_Oh, good. Ako relaxed,_ _listening_ _to the conversation more earnestly._

_Himari tilted her head. "Huh... what made you start to like her?"_

_"Um... well, remember when the_ _café_ _was holding that baking class? And, um, Sayo came in, and_ _I_ _helped her, and she was really cute, and sweet, and she just acted so soft... and s-_ _she's_ _really, really pretty. So, um..." Tsugumi's face turned even redder, and she_ _lowered_ _her head in embarrassment after her rant._

_Moca whistled. "Wow, gay."_

_Ran elbowed her._

_Tsugumi looked around to make sure no customers were listening, before burying her head in her hands. "I am!! Sayo-san is just so beautiful..._ _I_ _don't_ _know..."_

_Tomoe put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "Hey,_ _it's_ _okay! You never know, she might even like you back."_

_The brunette shook her head, resting her_ _chin_ _on her_ _hands_ _sadly. "_ _There's_ _no way. I_ _don't_ _want to get my hopes up."_

_The other band members gave each other concerned looks, before Ako spoke up. "Um, Tsugu-nee, if it makes you feel any better, Sayo-san loved the baking class. She kept talking about how much fun she had getting to know you. So, y'know..."_

_Tsugumi looked at her a bit desperately. "Really?" Ako just nodded._

 

"...And then that was pretty much it," Ako finished her story. Although, of course, she left our the parts about Rinko.

She and Rinko were both somewhat amused, seeing Sayo blush and sputter helplessly.

"I- Well... thank you, Ako. I have to go now."  
  
  


 

As Sayo entered the hall, she tried to calm down her racing heart. This wasn't what she had been expecting at all. She definitely liked Tsugumi back, a lot.

With a shuddering sigh, she continued walking, but stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

"G- Guys!! Come on, you already teased me so much about it yesterday..."

It sounded like Tsugumi. Come to think of it, she probably had practice today, too. She slid up next to the room's doorframe, listening in.

"But you're so fun to tease~" That was definitely Moca's voice.

"C'mon, Tsugu, truth or dare is all about teasing! And there's nothing better to do until Tomoe and Ran get back. Anyway, you chose truth, so answer already!" She could hear Himari say. She wondered what they were talking about--though she had an idea, considering what Ako had just told her.

"But still..." Tsugumi whined. "A question like that... we aren't even dating! If she knew I was talking about this..."

"It's fine," Moca assured her. "It's just just a game of truth or dare, no big deal. So what's your favorite part of Sayo?"

"Well... um..."

"It's her boobs, isn't it--"

"No!! I haven't even seen them!!"

"I bet you want to though, huh," Himari laughed.

Sayo, who couldn't get any redder at this point, heard Tsugumi groan.

"Look... her face, okay? She's really attractive, and she has sharp eyes... I get all embarrassed whenever she looks at me," Tsugumi began to mumble at the end.

"See, that wasn't so hard," Moca said. "All you had to do was admit that you think she's hot and just looking at her gets you--"

"Moca! Jeez, I answered the question, okay? Can we just move on?"

Himari giggled. "Alright, alright. It's your turn to ask now, Tsugumi."

Sayo stopped listening, backing up slowly. Her heart was hammering in her chest so hard that it almost hurt. She turned around, squeezing the strap of her guitar case tightly, and took the long way through the halls to the exit.

 

 

The next day--a Saturday, thankfully--Sayo was laying in bed, looking through her phone as she tried to convince herself to get up. As she did so, she noticed a text from an unknown number.

**???:**  Is this Sayo?

She quirked an eyebrow, replying only out of curiosity.

**Sayo:**  Yes, who is this?

After a few minutes of waiting, the reply came.

**Moca:**  It's Aoba Moca. I got ur number from tsugu's phone. hey afterglow is going to the beach today at 1 do u wanna come

Under normal circumstances, Sayo would say no. She would say no because she knew what Moca was trying to do, she knew that Uehara Himari would be in on it, and she knew that it was not going to end well. But... right now, she really wanted to see Tsugumi.

**Sayo:**  Fine. Where should I meet you?

**Moca:**  I'll have tsugu text u the deets.

**Moca:**  She likes frilly swimsuits, by the way ;)

**Sayo:**  With all due respect, Aoba-san,

**Sayo:**  Shut up.

 

 

And so, Sayo found herself walking nervously up to Afterglow later that day, wearing a frilly bikini under her summer clothes. Not for Tsugumi, though. Definitely not. As she approached the group, she was met with different reactions.

Tomoe gave her a firm yet good-natured smile, Ran just glared at her, Moca and Himari were grinning, and Tsugumi was giving her a sweet smile. Despite herself, she couldn't help but return the gesture, ignoring the other band members.

"S- Sayo-san! It's nice to see you again, it kind of surprised me that you decided to come..." The brunette said shyly.

"Of course. I'm glad to spend time with you, Hazawa-san."

Before either of them could say anything else, Himari stepped between them. "Okay! Moca and I already rented some lockers to keep our stuff in, so let's go do that first."

The group of girls followed Himari and Moca's lead. Sayo already didn't like where this was going. She could tell by the looks on their faces that they were scheming something.

When they entered the indoor space, it was completely silent. She knew it wasn't a very popular spot, but she was surprised that nobody was there.

They all opened the rented lockers with the keys Moca had given them, and began changing. Sayo, somewhat nervously, stripped off her shorts and t-shirt to reveal her swimsuit. It was blue to match her hair, but she still felt a bit uncomfortable in it. She wasn't even a big fan of swimming in the first place; she only came for Tsugumi.

When she was done changing, she bent down to begin putting her things at the bottom of her locker. They were very big--she wondered why they didn't all just rent one to share.

But of course, that question was answered when Tsugumi stepped behind her, and Moca took that opportunity to pounce, pushing the brunette into her, and both of them into the locker.

"Wh- Moca!" Tsugumi yelled as Himari quickly closed the locker door.

"Sorry, Tsugu! But we're doing this for your own good!" She exclaimed.

Himari and Moca ran away, followed by Ran, who was yelling angrily at them, and an amused Tomoe. When their voices faded, they were left alone to digest the situation. The two girls were trapped in the locker facing each other, with no room to move. It  _was_  a big locker--but lockers weren't exactly designed to fit people in them.

"I- I'm so sorry! Moca and Himari are just like this, I- I'll make it up to you, I'm really sorry--"

"Hazawa-san," Sayo interrupted. "It's okay. I kind of suspected that those two were up to something. It's really alright."

With a small chuckle, she added, "I'm not even a fan of swimming, anyway, so I'm fine with it."

Tsugumi tilted her head as much as she could given the small space. "T- Then why did you agree to come?"

At that, the blue-haired girl averted her gaze. "I just... wanted to see you again," she admitted.

"O- Oh..."

It went silent, and the two girls could feel each other's racing heart beats. Sayo was suddenly reminded that they were both in swimsuits. It suddenly felt a little too hot in the cramped space, and she hated that she knew exactly why. As she tried to think of ways to dissipate the awkwardness, she suddenly remembered what the other girl had said the other day in the practice studio.

She felt curiosity wash over her. She didn't want to flat out tell Tsugumi that she had heard what she told Moca and Himari, but she still wanted to test whether she really felt that way.

"Hazawa-san," she started, breaking the silence. Tsugumi looked at her curiously. Sayo hesitated a moment, hoping that she could do this the way she wanted to, before going for it.

She stared into the other girl's eyes with as much conviction as she could manage, before telling her, "I like your swimsuit."

Tsugumi stared back into her eyes for a moment, before Sayo could literally see her face change color, going completely red. She bit her lip, and turned her head away. "U- Uh, thanks..."

The blue-haired girl couldn't help the tiny triumphant feeling that sprouted in her chest at that reaction. She continued, still not breaking eye contact. "The yellow really suits you. It looks amazing on you."

The brunette flickered her eyes toward her for a moment, and froze at the intense look Sayo was giving her, before squeezing her eyes shut. "T- T- Thank you... Sayo-san..."

Sayo realized that she might have been effecting the other girl more than she realized. She could feel Tsugumi's heart pounding against her chest, and she was almost squirming in place. Again, she couldn't help the feeling of pride that she got from getting this reaction out of Tsugumi.

In a bout of confidence that was sure to come back to haunt her later, she kept going. She lowered her face closer to Tsugumi's, bringing one hand up to rest against the side of the locker next to the girl's head, making her turn to look at her. She rested her free hand on her shoulder, and lowered her voice while still maintaining a caring tone. "Hazawa-san... is everything alright?"

Tsugumi let out a tiny squeak, returning her gaze, before lowering her eyelids slightly, starting to breathe heavier than before. "Uhhhm, y- yes... I... uhhhn..."

Sayo was aware by this point that she was just teasing the other girl relentlessly, but she was enjoying it way too much. Still not taking her eyes off of her, she slowly leaned forward even more, until their faces were centimeters away, effectively pushing Tsugumi against the side of the locker.

"Hazawa-san... can I kiss y--"

" _Yes_! I- Um, please..."

Sayo let out a breathy chuckle before leaning forward, not breaking eye contact as she kissed her. Tsugumi gave her an almost pained look before closing her eyes and melting into it. Maybe she was also enjoying this a little  _too_ much.

The blue-haired girl closed her eyes as well, bringing her hands down to hold Tsugumi's waist. She opened her mouth slightly, and the brunette obliged all too eagerly with a small sound, opening her own mouth and letting Sayo take charge.

Just as Sayo was tilting her head for a better angle and pushing herself closer, they were interrupted.

"HA! I told you, Ran. You owe me twenty bucks."

At the sound of Moca's voice, the two girls separated immediately, Sayo hitting her head on the side of the locker.

"Ow..."

"Moca!! What are you doing here?!" Tsugumi yelped.

Moca grinned, though it was hard to see the the holes of the locker door. "I just thought you guys might wanna get out of there, but... I guess I was wrong!"

" _Moca!!!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> and then Sayo dies of embarrassment when she remembers what she did.


End file.
